


Big Brothers

by MillenniumTimeMachine



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Tsukasen is the main ship, post-Treasure Island Arc, the others are just talked about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22264171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MillenniumTimeMachine/pseuds/MillenniumTimeMachine
Summary: Tsukasa was quite nervous about talking to his sister about this thing between him and Senku.
Relationships: Chrome/Saionji Ukyou, Ishigami Senkuu/Shishiou Tsukasa, Ogawa Yuzuriha/Ooki Taiju
Comments: 4
Kudos: 92





	Big Brothers

Mirai looked up from the cotton candy machine to see Senku walking towards her.

"Tsuka-nii you're back!", Mirai exclaimed. She started running towards Tsukasa with her arms wide open.

Tsukasa responded by returning the gesture and grabbed Mirai and right into a big bear hug. He spun her around while having a big smile on his face. 

"I thought you wouldn't be back for another week?", Mirai asked. "Did you all have a good hunt?" Tsukasa, Senku, and some of the others had gone off to stock up the food supply for winter. 

"We had a very good hunt. We have enough food for the winter", Tsukasa said. "Everybody else will be back tomorrow."

"And before you ask there is a reason I'm back a day early. It was Senku's idea."

A look of dread came over Mirai's face. Her eyes started feeling up with tears. Tsukasa noticed this. 

"What's wrong?" Tsukasa asked.

Mirai was now in full blown hysterics. "My onii-chan is dying!"

This took Tsukasa quite by surprise. "I'm not dying. What would make you think that?"

Mirai was still crying, enough where she couldn't answer right away. Tsukasa was at a lost of words. He did the only thing he could think to do. He hugged her. 

While still hugging Tsukasa started singing a lullaby. 

_Nennen korori yo, Okorori yo.  
Bōya wa yoi ko da, Nennen shina~_

_Bōya no omori wa, Doko e itta?  
Ano yama koete, Sato e itta._

_Sato no miya-gē ni, Nani morotta?  
Denden taiko ni, Shō no fue._

Mirai looked up at Tsukasa. "Where did you learn that from?"

"Mother taught it to me. She wanted me to learn it so I could sing it to you. She taught me before she got too weak and was put in the hospital." 

"Oh", Mirai said softly. "Its beautiful." Mirai barely remembers their mother. She died when Mirai was four.

They set there a few moments soaking in what little they both could remember of their mother. Tsukasa broke the silence.

"So, um the reason I'm back early is because it was Senku's idea. I wanted him to be here too. He thought though it be a good idea if it was just me." 

"Why would you need him?", Mirai asked.

"Because what I need to talk about concerns all three of us." 

Tsukasa looked nervous. He thought this be easy but really had no idea talking to his sister about this would be hard.

"You know how Taiju and Yuzu are together right? That they are married now and expecting a baby?"

"Yes I do! I can't wait for the baby to get here!", Mirai exclaimed.

Tsukasa couldn't help but smile at her excitement for the baby.

"Well sometimes a man will love a man instead. Same goes for a woman loving another woman."

"Oh yeah I get that!", Mirai said. "Just like Ukyo-kun and Chrome-kun!" Her hand suddenly went to cover her mouth along with a shocked expression on her face. "No forget I said that! That's a secret!"

"What? What about those two?", Tsukasa asked.

"Its suppose to be a secret! Suika and I were out picking berries when we saw those two go behind a tree. We thought it be fun to sneak up on them and scare them. When we jumped out we saw they had been kissing!"

Tsukasa couldn't help but chuckle at what had happened.

"They begged us not to tell anybody. Afterwards they helped us with our berry picking." 

"That was nice of them", Tsukasa said.

"What I don't understand is why they wanted us to keep it a secret," Mirai said.

Tsukasa sighed. "Some people have weird hangups about a man and man being in a romantic relationship. They believe it to be wrong. Same goes for women."

"That's just weird", said Mirai, rather bluntly.

Tsukasa couldn't help but give a sad smile. "I agree. But because of the hangups, a lot of people like Ukyo and Chrome won't say they are seeing someone of the same gender. Not until they're comfortable enough to do it. So you understand why they are keeping it a secret for the time being?"

"Yes I do", replied Mirai. 

"Good. Now getting back to what I was talking about. So sometimes a man can only love another man. I'm one of those men."

"Really?", Mirai asked.

"Yes really," Tsukasa replied with a chuckle. "So is Senku. Actually he likes both men and women. That happens too."

"Neat!", exclaimed Mirai. Her face then struck with realization.

"Are you and Senku-kun like Chrome-kun and Ukyo-kun?", she asked.

"Yes. Yes we are", replied Tsukasa with fondness in his eyes.

Mirai's eyes got real wide. "Are you all getting married?"

"No not right now. I like to one day," Tsukasa said, with a soft look on his face. "Don't tell him I said that though. We just got together."

"Ok I won't. But can I call him Senku-nii?"

Tsukasa was taken back about what Mirai wanted to do. He couldn't help feeling emotional over the sentiment. 

"I don't think he wouldn't mind that at all", Tsukasa replied. "Actually I have an idea...".

\-----------

"They're back Tsuka-nii!" 

Tsukasa turned to see Mirai running towards the bridge. 

In the distance he could see Senku walking across the bridge. Close behind were Gen, Ukyo, Magma, and Taiju.

Tsukasa ran after Mirai and caught up to her right before she got to the bridge. 

"Now remember what we talked about right?"

"Yep sure do!", replied Mirai.

By that time Senku and the others had made it off the bridge. Senku looked over in Tsukasa's direction and gave him a fond smile. He then turned to the group of villagers that had formed.

"Attention everybody!" Senku yelled. "We had a very successful hunt! We captured several live goats and boars to feed us during the winter. We also brought back vegetables that have been growing in the gardens near the wheat fields. We'll get to preserving those over the next few days."

There was cheers from the villagers. The group disperse. Tsukasa noticed that Ukyo disappeared quite suddenly. Chrome was missing too. Tsukasa couldn't help but chuckle at that. He then saw Taiju run full force to a heavily pregnant Yuzuriha. He gave her a kiss.

Senku walked over to Tsukasa and Mirai.

"Hi," Senku said rather fondly. 

"Hi back," Tsukasa said. He was holding himself back. He wanted to kiss Senku so bad. 

"So did you and Mirai have a good talk?", Senku asked quite nervous like. 

"Mirai why don't you show him how our talk went?", Tsukasa asked. 

Mirai ran up to Senku, latching onto him.

"I'm glad you are making Tsuka-nii so happy, Senku-nii!"

Senku was taken back by what Mirai just said. ""Senku-nii?"

Tsukasa smiled. "She wanted to call you that. I hope you don't mind."

Senku smiled quite fondly. "No I don't mind at all." He bent to give Mirai a full on hug.

**Author's Note:**

> The lullaby is called Edo Komoriuta or just Edo Lullaby.


End file.
